Black Snow
by KawaonAika
Summary: Secrets is all Yuki can live by, living a life filled with secrets. When a mysterious girl appears she can't help but think that something strange is going to happen. Secrets is what she lives by and nothing can stop her from finding out the secret of a twin sister she never knew she had.


_It's so cold…_

Red...

Black...

Falling from the sky…

"Why was everything red and black?" Her big blood red ruby eyes landed on the palm of her hands that were covered up with white gloves that were now stained with red and black, blood and ashes. Snow fell from the sky as her eyes landed on the tall dark figure in a black trench coat as she backed away from the mysterious man. Her dark eyes stained by the blood of the victims that lay motionless on the floor. "Don't worry..." he whispered to her. His voice was so familiar to her, yet she couldn't remember who the man was.

He reached out to her with a pale hand as his mixed eyes stared into her blood red ruby eyes. Her 3 year old body weakened before she can take the strange man's hand. The man caught her before she hit the ground. "Don't worry...I'll take care of you..."

Yuki shot straight out of bed as she gasped for a breath. "Why does it seem so real?" She asked herself.

"Yuki... Are you alright?" Yori said to her best friend as she rubbed her eyes and glanced at Yuki who sat on her bed sweating and flushed.

"I'm fine Yori." She said quickly as she fell back against her bed. Yori looked at the clock as she sighed and got up and slipped on her slippers and head to her drawers to grab a towel and pick out her outfit for the day.

"Yori it's too early to be up..."

"Well...it's 12."

Yuki shot straight out of bed and grabbed her towel and random clothes she knew didn't even match but didn't really care at the moment. She was late. For once was she was late. She ran to the headmaster's bathroom instead for the regular girl bathroom with showers and anything they needed but she was in a rush she didn't need to see people and have them glare at her from behind.

Yuki Cross, well Kuran, 16 years old, short and was still waiting for her flat chest to show something. On her way to the chairman's bathroom she bumped into her step brother, Zero Kiryuu. He rolled his eyes and continued on his way to the headmaster's office. He was definitely in a bad mood today. "Oi! Zero can't you say sorry!?"

"No." He mumbled.

She rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom to take a quick but relaxing shower. She quickly got out and dried herself and got dressed for the day. After realizing she was wearing blue jeans with a regular black tank top with mixed socks. She groaned and slipped a yellow sock on her foot along with her shoe and slipped the orange sock on her other foot with her shoe after she tied them up. She shot straight up and started to dry her hair quickly and ran out of the bathroom before throwing her dirty laundry in the pink basket for her clothing.

She ran down the hall and into the Headmaster's office. "Chairman!" She said out of breath.

The blonde hair man stopped talking to the two men in the room as his eyes widen and Yuki soon found herself being hugged to death by the chairman. She gasped for a breath as he cried with tears pouring of his eyes as he said. "Yuki! How many times do I have to tell you!? Call me Daddy!"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes and pull the chairman away as she took a step away as she said "it feels weird...Sorry"

He made big puppy dog eyes as tears poured out of his eyes. "...Daddy."

"YAY!" He sat back down on his chair behind the desk as Yuki sat awkwardly in the middle between Kaname and Zero the both of them glaring at one another with hatred in both of their eyes. She heard Zero hiss at him "vampire."

Yes, Cross Academy. The place where there were two classes the night class and the day class. The one thing the day class didn't know about the night class was that they were vampires. No one knew except for the night class and the four people sitting in this room right now. She sighed as she looked up at Cross as he cleared his throat, the two male's looked back at Cross as he continued from where he left off. "As I was saying...I think Zero should be able to control his actions without the regular blood tablets but, with these new blood tablets he will be perfectly fine"

"He needs to be placed in the night class with the rest of us." Kaname spoke coolly.

Kaname Kuran, a pureblood vampire. Born a vampire and will die a vampire. Also known as Yuki's brother. And yes she knows. She knows. She chose to be human to live her life to the fullest. Yet she is stuck in school for now.

"I wasn't born a bloody vampire Kuran. Your kind did this to me!" Zero shouted at the glaring brunette as Yuki sighed again, boys. They always fight over the littlest things.

Yes. Zero was a vampire, a turned vampire that is. He was a vampire hunter though which brought some shame down on his reputation, on both him and his family. That is before his parents and twin brother were killed. Yuki couldn't help but look up at her step brother. She grew up with him for four years. Yet she knew so little about him. He never spoke to her. It wasn't even long before he told her he was a vampire. She still couldn't believe it yet he looked beautiful enough to be a vampire.

She felt her cheeks flushed up at the thought. She called her own step brother beautiful. If it was possible Zero could have both girls and boys running after him. Yet he ignores them. Yuki looked up and her eyes landed on the window as she stared out as she tilted her head to the side. She saw a strange girl standing outside the window hiding behind the tree. What was strange was she sort of looked familiar in a weird, strange way.

She stood up from the chair and walked over to the window as she felt the three male's eyes on her just staring at her. She touched the glass with the tip of her fingertip as she watched the girl hiding behind the tree lifted her hand, Yuki's eyes widen as she saw the girl lift her hand as if she was touching the window but yet she wasn't, the same pale hand was now touching her cheek. She fell back and looked back out of the window as Kaname ran towards her and helped her up from the ground. "Yuki are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yea..." she stammered.

Her eyes didn't leave where the girl once was. She was gone now. She touched her cheek as she felt something soft yet cold on her cheek. She pulled away and looked at her fingers to find black ashes on her fingers. She rubbed the tips of her fingers together but nothing it wasn't ash it was snow, in the middle of the fall? She looked back up to find blood red eyes staring at her. Yuki screamed as she stared at the exact same replica of herself. She only stood outside though.

Yuki looked at Kaname but to find he didn't see what she saw. She looked back to see nothing. "Yuki what's wrong!?" Cross shrieked as he cupped her face and she stared into his honey brown eyes.

"I saw a girl... She was standing behind the tree. She-she looked dead... her eyes were blood red though." Yuki whispered the last part to herself.

"What did she look like?" Zero asked.

"I-I..." She was interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. All eyes were on the door when Takuma entered he poked his head in and stood up straight as he said "Ah Kaname-senpai! The new transfer student has arrived!"

He looked back as he laughed and pulled a tall yet short girl from behind the door. Cross sat back down and pulled out the files for the strange girl that hid her face with a black veil. "Katou Kuro! Ah that is right! Come in darling we don't bite!"

"Well I know someone does" Zero hissed to himself while glaring at the vampires in the room.

Yuki looked at the girl as she stood taller than her. She hid her face as she was seated in a chair. Kaname couldn't help but feel like she was familiar. Her scent was so strong in his nostrils. She was something else. He sat down in the chair next to her as he examines her as she looked at the Headmaster with her veil hiding her true identity from the world. "Kuro-chan why don't you take off your mask, it is dark in here enough why don't you say? Or do you want us to close more curtains?"

She whispered loud enough to hear "Close more curtains please... if you will, it is dangerously bright right now for me."

"Kaname, Zero would you please be kind enough to close the curtains?" He asked nicely towards the two boys siting both looking at the strange girl dressed in all black. He motioned for them to close the windows as they did was they were told. Only the lamps inside the room gave the room a dim glow. "Kuro...you can take off your mask now."

She lifted up a black gloved hand and lifted the veil off her face. Yuki stopped breathing as she stared at the girl. Her face was pale yet she still wore dark shades to shield her eyes. But what took Yuki's breath away was the mark on her neck, it was so familiar. She had seen it in a dream once. "Oh my..." Cross whispered while covering his mouth with his hand.

"Kuro..." Kaname hissed. He stared at the girl who sat in the chair beside him as he stood up and pulled Yuki away from the girl.

She smiled wickedly at him as her dark shades reflected the two people who now stood above her, Kaname glaring at her as she felt his dark aura growing with Yuki staring at the both of them confused as Kuro leaned back against her chair "Miss me? Ni-chan..."

Kaname growled as he pulled Yuki away from the pale girl sitting in the chair. "Oh Yuki..." Kuro whispered lowly almost in a deadly whisper.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Oh goodness ni-chan, you didn't tell her did you Ni-chan! Oh goodness, you didn't tell her! It has been so long and you haven't told her the truth!" Kuro gasped.

"Tell me what? What is she talking about Kaname?" She looked up at him as he glared at the girl as she smiled and stood up.

She came face to face with Yuki, yet Yuki was still shorter, Yuki couldn't help but notice a few things about Kuro. Kuro slipped off the leather jacket off her shoulders and placed it neatly on the chair along with her leather gloves, she wore black leather jeans with a black tank top, and leather boots, with or without the boots she still felt shorter. Yuki couldn't help but feel jealous too see her boobs were bigger then hers. She can guess maybe a size C yet Yuki was stuck at a size A -36. Her hair was dyed black and fell to her shoulder much like Yuki but seemed more natural on her as she slipped the veil fully off her head as she noticed a few tattoos on her neck, chest, and arms.

Lastly, Yuki looked at herself throw the sunglasses reflection. She can see the dark shadows of her eyes as Kuro slipped off her shades. Yuki's eyes widen as she stared at the girl in front of her, a mirror image of herself. "Oh my god." she gasped.

Kuro's eyes flashed a deep blood red as she said while smiling a toothy smile revealing a sharp set of fangs along with the smile. "Yuki...I'm your twin sister Kuro Kuran."


End file.
